Hannah Montana Songfic story
by CaptainJack567
Summary: This is a list of songs that tells a whole story with the Hannah Montana cast. Read and be amazed. Uploaded and deleted originally, now re-uploaded and staying.
1. Preview

**Hey guys. This is CaptainJack567 with a new preview. So I've been wanting to do a story like this for a long time. It's a series of songfics with the song in the story. It's set in the Hannah Montana universe, so that in itself is cool. Here's the song list and the characters that coincide with that song:**

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn (Miley and Lilly)**

**Live Like You Were Dying (Robbie Ray)**

**Return To Pooh Corner (Lilly)**

**I'll Be There (Mikayla) **

**Go The Distance (Oliver)**

**You Are Not Alone (Jackson and Siena)**

**Your Heart Will Lead You Home (Miley and Lilly)**

**Stealing Cinderella (Lilly and Robbie Ray)**

**Kiss The Girl (Mikayla, Oliver, Miley and Lilly)**

**One Small Voice (Miley, Lilly, and baby Susie)**

**Ready, Set, Don't Go (Miley and Susie)**

**My Little Girl (Susie)**

**Butterfly Fly Away (Miley and Susie)  
><strong>

**You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home (Everyone)**

**So, that's the song list. I know FF's rules about 'no preview's' so I'm going to give you guys a little sneak peek of the story. Oh, and by the way, Susie is Miley and Lilly's daughter in the story. So here's the sneak peek. **

"Lilly, please. Wait. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Miley said, sobbing. Lilly had stormed out of her room and out of Miley's life. The music on the radio station ended and the announcer said,  
>"That was Lady GaGa with <em>Poker Face<em>. And here's a blast from the past, Poison with _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_.

"Hey, Robbie Ray. You okay, partner?" Tim McGraw asked.

"Not really, Tim. I mean, I'm going to go out there for one last time tonight, and I got goosebumps in places that I didn't know could git 'em." Robbie Ray said.

"It's like I always say, you gotta live like you were dying everyday," Tim said.

**So, that's your sneak peek. Looks good doesn't it? So if any of my loyal followers out there can think up some ways to introduce the songs and there characters, either PM me or leave a review.**

**Until next time, see ya.**


	2. Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Hey all. This is CaptainJack567 with a new chapter to the Songfic story. So, here's the songfic. This first one takes place in Malibu at about four months before everyone moves into the ranch house. They're still in the beach house at this time. So here we go. From _Take What You Can _productions, _Hannah Montana songfics. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the songs appearing in this story. I am just a fan.**

**Chapter 1:  
><strong>

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn**

"Good afternoon, Malibu. This is Gary Greene and with a whole hour of you're favorite music. Right now, we have Hannah Montana with her smash hit, _Best of Both Worlds._"

Gary Greene said. Miley Stewart was in her family's beach house in Malibu, California with her best friend, Lilly Truscott. Miley and Lilly were giving each other mani-pedi's in their room and watching _The Little Mermaid_.

"Ugh. That Ursula just gives me the creeps. I swear, she has got to be one of the most creepy Disney villains," Miley said. Lilly wasn't paying attention to the movie. She was paying attention to Miley instead. _She looks so cute with that shade of pink on her toes_, Lilly thought. Miley was bobbing her head when _Under the Sea _came on, and Lilly thought this would be a good time to tell Miley how she felt about her. She paused the movie and Miley said,

"Lil, why'd you pause it? I was in the zone then."

"Miley, I have to tell you something. I just don't know how to say it," Lilly said.

"What is it?" Miley asked? Lilly swallowed and said,  
>"Well, um, sheesh. This is harder than I thought," Lilly said. Miley looked at her and saw she was trembling.<br>"You're really upset about this. Tell me. Please," Miley said. Lilly took a few deep breaths, took Miley's hands in her own and looked her right in the eyes.

"I love you," Lilly said.

"See, that wasn't so... Best friend say what?" Miley asked, shocked.

"I really do," Lilly said.  
>"Um, Lilly, I'm flattered. Really. But I just don't think Hannah or I need a girlfriend right now." Lilly's eyes started to water and it looked like she was about to cry.<p>

"Lilly, please don't cry. I just think that me and Hannah having a girlfriend would be bad publicity," Miley said. But she instantly regretted her words. Lilly wasn't sad then, she was angry and hurt.  
>"OH! SO I'M BAD PUBLICITY? IS THAT IT? I OPEN UP MY HEART, MY INNER MOST DESIRES, TO YOU AND YOU REJECT ME AND THROW IT BACK IN MY FACE! SO, YOU KNOW WHAT, HANNAH? IF I'M SUCH A THREAT TO YOUR PRECIOUS CAREER, HOW ABOUT I JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK? I'M GOING TO GO TO MY DAD'S! I'LL GET MY STUFF IN A FEW DAYS! GOODBYE, MILEY!" Lilly screamed at Miley, tears streaming down her face. She put down the remote and got up to leave. Miley fell off the bed, grabbed Lilly's legs and<p>

started sobbing.

"Lilly! Please! Don't go!" Miley sobbed. Lilly just pryed her legs loose and stormed out of the room, and out of Miley's life.  
>"Lilly! Wait! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Miley sobbed. It was too late, though. Miley ran to her bed, buried her head in her pillows, and sobbed uncontrollably. She realized, then and there that she did love Lilly, and that she had rejected and driven away the love of her life, the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was so wracked with emotion that she didn't notice the radio station was changing songs.<p>

"And that was Lady GaGa with _Poker Face, _and now here's a blast from the past, Poison with _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_," Gary Greene said. The opening chords to Poison's _Every Rose Has It's Thorn _started. Miley got up and, without warning, started singing along with Bret Michaels.

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together, we feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did_

_Did my words not come out right_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Yeah, I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every Rose Has It's Thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_

_Every Rose Has It's Thorn_

_Yeah, it does_

Miley went down into the living room and saw the pictures of her and Lilly that they had taken at a carnival a couple of months ago. Seeing those pictures caused the tears to stream down Miley's face again. She picked one up and started singing again.

_I listen to our favorite song, playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say "Love's a game of easy come and easy go"_

_But I wonder, does he know_

_Has he ever felt like this_

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I, I could let you know somehow_

_Every Rose Has It's Thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_

_Every Rose Has It's Thorn_

_Though it's been a while now_

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals_

_But the scar, that scar remains_

Miley went out on her porch and looked out at the sea. The final part of the song was so painful, she couldn't bring herself to sing it. The pain would be too great. But she had to, in order to get her emotions out. She took a deep breath and finished the song.

_I know I could have saved a love that night if I knew what to say_

_Instead of making love, we both made our separate ways_

_And now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

_Every Rose Has It's Thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings a sad, sad song_

_Every Rose Has It's Thorn_

_Yeah, it does_

Miley went back into the house and sat on the couch. She didn't turn on the TV, she didn't eat anything, even though she _was _hungry after the sandwich and mineral water she'd had at lunch. Her heart was swallowed up by an empty, black, loveless void. _KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Miley groaned and got up. She opened the door.

"What?" she said, not looking at who was at the door. Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground and someone's lips on her own. She opened her eyes and instantly recognized the person's blonde hair.

"Lilly? Is that you?" Miley asked.

"Yes. It's me. Oh, sweetie, I'm sooooo sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Baby, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I realize now that I do love you, that I always have. And, if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you. I promise. I love you so much, Lilly."

"I love you too, Miley," Lilly said. They kissed passionately watched the rest of _The Little Mermaid_, neither one letting go of the other. By the end of the night, Lilly had fallen asleep in Miley's arms. Miley felt in complete bliss. She felt she could fly. She turned out the light and she and Lilly slept next to each other, closer now than they ever were before.

**Aww, I really think this ended very cutely. Tell me what you all think. Leave me a review. Tell me if you have any suggestions on any of the songs. The next song will be Robbie Ray singing _Live Like You Were Dying_, with a very special guest. So I'll see you all next time. See ya.**


	3. Live Like You Were Dying

**Hey guys. This is CaptainJack567 with a new update. Here's the second part of my _Songfic_ story. I think you guys are going to like this one. And I promise after I finish the other 11 songs. So, here's the backstory for you guys. Robby Ray is at the final concert of his career, with a very special guest and Miley and Lilly are in the audience. This takes place 4 weeks after _Every Rose Has It's Thorn_. I'm not going to tell you who the special guest is. Hehehehehe, I'm evil aren't I? So, here we go, from _Take What You Can_ productions, _Live Like You Were Dying_. **

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any owning rights to Hannah Montana or this song. I am simply a fan.**

"Robby, Robby, Robby!" the audience screamed. Robby Ray Stewart looked out into the crowd. There looked to be about 9,999 people in the Staples Center that night. Robby Ray had been a little hesitant about doing this concert, but his old manager, Marty Klein, told him that he hadn't given his fans a proper farewell. Robby Ray was still hesitant, until Marty told him he'd have a special guest. When Marty told him who, Robby Ray instantly agreed, and gave Miley, Jackson, and Lilly tickets to his show. Robby Ray was never nervous before, but now that Miley and Jackson were grown up, and Miley had Lilly for a girlfriend, Robby Ray didn't want to let them down. He sat down, closed his eyes and prayed.

"Dear Lord, please help me make my kids proud of me. I know if Susan was here she'd tell me to do this, so I'm doing it. Please. Please, help me. Amen," he said. He got up, went over to the curtain, and looked out. He saw five familiar faces taking their seats three rows from the front. It was Miley, Lilly, Jackson, Miley and Jackson's godmother Dolly, and his mother, Ruthie 'Ma'maw' Stewart. Robby chuckled. Miley and Jackson must have begged Ma'maw to come. He sat down again and did his breathing excersises.

"Hey, Robby Ray, y'all set, partner?" a voice asked. A man in a blue plaid shirt,with blue jeans, black cowboy boots and a black, leather cowboy hat, walked up to Robby Ray. He had slightly long brown hair and a medium sized brown beard.

"Not really, Tim. I mean, I haven't been on stage for so long, I got goosebumps in places I didn't know could git 'em," Robby Ray said. Tim McGraw chuckled and asked,

"You worried you'll mess up in front of your kids?"

"Yeah. I mean they've seen me on stage before, but this time is different. This is the final concert of my career. I just wanna make 'em proud," Robby Ray said.

"They're already proud of you. Look, all you have to do is go out there and have a great show. Even if you don't, Miley and Jackson are going to be so proud of you. Lilly too," Tim said. Robby Ray nodded. The announcer called,

"2 minutes to show time, Mr. Stewart."

"Alright, thank you," Robby Ray said. He and Tim got their guitars and got in their places on the stage.

"Are you all ready for Robby Ray Stewart?" the announcer called to the audience. The noise that followed was like that of a jet engine. Robby Ray walked out and the concert had begun.

The concert had gone on for about an hour and fifty minutes. Robby Ray had done 12 songs, including _Achy Breaky Heart_, and was exhausted. But he wasn't finished yet. He had one more song to do.

"I want to thank y'all for coming. It really means a lot to me that I still have many loyal fans. So, I want to end this night with a new song. This one's for all of you," he said. The opening chords to Tim McGraw's _Live Like You Were Dying_ started and Robby Ray just went for it.

_He said I was in my early forty's_

_With a lot of life before me_

_When a moment came that stopped me on a dime_

_I spent most of the next days_

_Looking at the X-Rays_

_Talking about the options_

_And talking about sweet time_

_I asked him when it sank in_

_That this might really be the real end_

_How's it get ya_

_When you get that kind of news_

_Man, what you do?_

_He said,_

Suddenly, blast of smoke enveloped the stage. Tim ran out and continued,

"_I went sky diving_

_I went rocky mountain climbing_

_I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fumanchu_

_And I loved deeper and I spoke sweeter and I gave forgiveness I've been denying_

_And he said, "Someday I hope you get the chance, to live like you were dying."_

The audience screamed and Robby Ray took it up a notch.

_He said, "I was finally the husband_

_That most of the time I wasn't_

_And I became a friend_

_A friend would like to have_

_And all of a sudden going fishin'_

_Wasn't such an imposition_

_And I went three times that year I lost my dad_

_And I finally read the good book_

_And I took a good long, hard look_

_At what I'd do if I could do it all again_

_And then_

_I went sky diving_

_I went rocky mountain climbing_

_I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fumanchu_

_And I loved deeper_

_And I spoke sweeter_

_And I gave forgiveness I've been denying"_

_And he said, "Someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying."_

Robby Ray ran to the edge of the stage and just went for it.

_Like tomorrow was a gift_

_And you've got eternity to think about what you would do with it_

_What would I do with it?_

_What did you do with it?_

Tim took over the next line.

_What did I do with it?_

_What would you do with it?_

_Sky Diving!_

_I went rocky mountain climbing_

_I went two point seven seconds on a bull named Fumanchu_

Robby took over the last line.

_Man, I loved deeper_

_And I spoke sweeter_

_And I watched an eagle as it was flying!_

_And he said, "Someday I hope you get the chance to live like you were dying."_

_To live like you were dying_

_To live like you were dying_

_To live like you were dying._

The song ended and the audience screamed.

"Thank y'all. Goodnight, Los Angeles, and goodbye," Robby Ray said. Tim threw his hat into the audience and they both exited the stage. Miley, Lilly and the others were all awestruck. Lilly was astonished. Miley was proud of her father. Jackson was amused that his old man still had it. Everyone was so proud of Robby Ray. And Robby Ray had the best time of his life.

**So that's it. That was Live Like You Were Dying. The next chapter will be Lilly's childhood lullaby _Return to Pooh Corner_. So I'll see you next time. Bye.**


	4. Return to Pooh Corner

**Hey guys, this is CaptainJack567 with a new update. Here's the newest update for my songfic. It's Lilly's childhood lullaby, _Return to Pooh Corner_. The setting is after a Hannah Montana concert. Miley and Lilly are back home and are getting ready for bed. And as you know they're dating, so they sleep in the same bed. So, here we go, from _Take What You Can _productions, _Return to Pooh Corner_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or this song. I am simply a fan.**

"Ahh, this is going to be the best sleep," Miley said. She and Lilly were getting ready to go to sleep after a two hour Hannah Montana concert. Miley had done two encores and when she went backstage, she was greeted by a hug and passionate kiss from her girlfriend, Lilly. They went back home, went upstairs, and got ready for bed.

"I know. It's going to be even better since I'm with you," Lilly said.

"Aww, sweetie, I love you," Miley said, kissing her girlfriend's head.

"I love you too," Lilly said. She held onto Miley and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Lilly Bear," Miley whispered, then shut off the light.

It was 12:30 a.m when Miley heard a noise. At first, Miley took it for nothing, she thought it was the wind. But then she heard it again.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY! NOOOOOOOO!" Lilly screamed.

"Lilly! LILLY! Lilly Bear, wake up! Lilly, you're having a nightmare! Lilly, wake up!" Miley yelled. She shook Lilly and her eyes opened.

"Miley? Baby, is that you?"

"Yes. Lilly Bear, what happened? You were screaming," Miley asked. Lilly held Miley and sobbed into her chest.

"Oh, Miley, it was so horrible. Everyone around me were vampires, and when I went to you for help, I found out you were the queen of the vampires and came after me and...and...oh, Miley, it was horrible!" Lilly said.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Lilly. Oh, baby, don't cry. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There is one thing. Miley, could you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course, Lilly. What song do you want me to sing?

"Can you sing the lullaby my mom used to sing to me as a baby?"

"Sure, honey," Miley said. She grabbed her guitar and started the opening chords for Kenny Loggins' _Return to Pooh Corner_.

_Christopher Robin and I walked along_

_Under branches lit up by the moon_

_Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore_

_As our days disappeared all to soon_

_But I've wandered much further today than I should_

_And I can't seem to find my way back to the wood_

_So help me if you can_

_I've got to get back to the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds in the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Lilly smiled and continued the song,

_Winnie-the-Pooh doesn't know what to do_

_Got a honey jar stuck on his nose_

_He came to me asking help and advice_

_From here no one knows where he goes_

_So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there_

_How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear_

_So help me if you can_

_I've got to get back to the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_You'd be surprised there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh_

Lilly nestled her head into Miley's neck and Miley continued the song.

_It's hard to explain how a few precious things_

_Seem to follow throughout all our lives _

_After all's said and done, I was watching my son_

_Sleeping there with my bear by his side_

_So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going_

_I swear that old bear whispered "Boy, welcome home"_

_Believe me if you can_

_I've finally come back to the House at Pooh Corner by one_

_And what do you know there's so much to be done_

_Count all the bees in the hive_

_Chase all the clouds from the sky_

_Back to the days of Christopher Robin_

_Back to the ways of Christopher Robin_

_Back to the days of Pooh_

_Oooh_

_Oooh_

_Oooh_

Miley looked down and saw Lilly asleep on her shoulder. She lowered Lilly's head onto the pillow, pulled the blankets up, and kissed Lilly on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Lilly Bear," Miley said. She settled into the bed next to Lilly and fell fast asleep. She dreamed that she and Lilly had found the House at Pooh Corner by one and counted all the bees in the hive. They had chased all the clouds from the sky. Lilly cuddled into Miley and Miley held her all through the night.

**Aww. That ended very adorably. Alright, the next song is _I'll Be There _with Mikayla. So look forward to that next time. So I'll see ya. Bye.**


	5. I'll Be There

**Hey guys. This is CaptainJack567 with a new update. This is Mikayla singing the Jackson5 song _I'll Be There_. It's basically Mikayla telling Hannah that if she love's Lola, then she'd be there for her because Mikayla is in love with her friend, Sonny Munroe. I'm only going to be mentioning her in the story, though. Sorry, but I've already got enough characters as it is. I know you guys don't want this introduction to go on forever, so let's get to it. The setting is at a Mikayla concert. Hannah came by to tell Mikayla that she doesn't want to fight anymore. So, here we go, from _Take What You Can_ productions, _I'll Be There._**

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or these characters. I am simply a fan.

"Give it up for Mikayla!" the announcer said. Mikayla ran out and the opening chords to her song, _Who Says _started. She sang her other two songs, _Love You Like A Love Song _and _If Cupid Had a Heart_, then took a twenty minute break. She ran backstage and heard struggling.  
>"You don't understand! I've got to see Mikayla!" someone yelled. At first, Mikayla thought it was a fan, but when she saw who it was, she was shocked.<p>

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" Mikayla asked. She signaled for her bodyguard to let Hannah go.

"Mik, I'm flipping out. I need your help with something," Hannah said.

"Why would you want my help? I thought you didn't like me?" Mikayla said.

"I know, but I don't want to fight anymore. I need your help," Hannah said.

"Truth is, I'm tired of fighting too. I really want to be your friend, Hannah."

"Thanks,Mik."

"So, what do you need help with?"

"Well, I've started dating Lola." Hannah said. Mikayla had been taking a swig of water, but when she heard what Hannah said, she spit out her water in shock.

"WHAT? You're dating Lola?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah. It started as a fight, but then we forgave each other, and then we kissed, and, well, that's how we got started. Mik, what should we do? Should we come out publicly, or should we keep it a secret until we're old enough to know that people won't shun us?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, here's what you should do. Talk to Lola about coming out publicly. If she wants to, then do it. It worked out great for Sonny and me. We're one of teen Hollywood's new _IT _couples," Mikayla said.

"Really? You think that's what we should do? That's a great idea!" Hannah said, then she hugged Mikayla.

"Hannah, you know if you ever need me, I'll be there," Mikayla said.

"You know that reminds me of a song," Hannah said. She looked at Mikayla straight in the eyes and sang,

_You and I must make a pact_

_We must bring salvation back_

_Where there is love_

_I'll be there_

_I'll reach out my hand to you_

_I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

Mikayla smiled. She knew this song, so she picked up where Hannah left off

_I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on- _

_Yes, I will_

Hannah took the next part

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there to protect you_

_With an unselfish love, I respect you_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

Mikayla took over the chorus again

_And oh, I'll be there to comfort you_

_Build my world of dreams around you_

_I'm so glad that I found you._

_I'll be there with a love that's strong _

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on-_

_Yes, I will_

_Yes, I will_

Hannah took the next verse

_If you should ever find someone new_

_I hope he better be good to you_

_'Cause if he doesn't_

_I'll be there_

_Don't ya know, baby, yeah_

_I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

_Just call my name_

_And I'll be there_

_Just look over your shoulders, honey_

Mikayla laughed and hugged Hannah.

"Thanks for your help, Mik. I'll be sure to tell Lola what a big help you were," Hannah said. Mikayla smiled and said,

"Okay. Give her my best." Hannah walked away and Mikayla got ready to finish her concert.

**Whew. I am finally done with this. It's so good to finally continue this. So, that was _I'll Be There_. The next one will be Oliver, singing _Go the Distance _from _Hercules_. So, until next time, bye.**


	6. Go the Distance

**Hey there everyone. This is CaptainJack567 with a new Chapter to my songfic story. So seeing as how the last chapter ended with Mikayla and Hannah becoming friends and you all haven't seen hide nor hair of Oliver, then this will be his chapter. He will be singing _Go the Distance _from _Hercules. _It's before Oliver goes on tour with Tepid Funk and the Stewarts move into the ranch house, so Oliver is still at Seaview High with Miley and Lilly. They are all at the school talent show and this is where Oliver unleashes his singing voice on all their behinds. They will all be so surprised. And yes, I meant Lilly as a Stewart. I mean, she and Miley are dating anyway. So here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents Hannah Montana songfics.**

**Go the Distance**

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be_

_Part of your World_

All the kids clapped and Sarah smiled.

"Thank you," she said. She got off the stage and Mr. Corelli stepped up.

"Alright, that was our very own Sarah with _Part of your World. _Okay, who's next?" he asked. Everyone raised their hands and Mr. Corelli picked Joannie Palumbo. She got up and sang, ironically, a Hannah Montana song. _I Got Nerve _started and Joannie tried her best. Meanwhile; Miley, Lilly and Oliver were contemplating on what song should be done. Oliver suggested a song from _Wicked_, but Miley thought that would be a little hard. Lilly suggested a country song, but Miley thought that they could do better. Then Miley thought of the hero song from _Hercules_. It was called _Go the Distance_, and Miley thought it was great for Oliver. She told him and he loved the idea. Oliver went to the stage and told Mr. Corelli what he wanted to sing, and Mr. Corelli got it ready for him.

"Come on, Lilly Bear. Let's get our seats," Miley said. They both sat in the center row and waited for Oliver to go up.

"And that was Joannie Palumbo with _I Got Nerve_. Next up, we have Oliver Oken with _Go the Distance _from _Hercules_," Mr. Corelli said. Oliver stepped up and took the mic. Mr. Corelli started the music and Oliver began.

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome will be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying,_

"_This is where I'm meant to be"_

_I'll be there someday_

_I can go the Distance_

_And I'll find my way_

_If I can be strong_

_I know every mile will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance_

_I'll be right where I belong_

_Down an unknown road_

_To embrace my fate_

_Though the road may wander_

_It will lead me to you_

_And a thousand years_

_Would be worth the wait_

_It may take a lifetime_

_But somehow I'll see it through_

_And I won't look back_

_I can go the distance_

_And I'll stay on track_

_No, I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_'Till I go the distance and my journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part_

_For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_Like a shooting star_

_I can go the distance_

_I will search the world_

_I will face its harms_

_I don't care how far_

_I can go the distance_

_'Till I found my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

_I will search the world_

_I will face it's harms_

_'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms_

Oliver stopped singing and the kids were speechless. Miley and Lilly were proud of their friend, then suddenly the entire Junior Student Body erupted in applause. Mr. Corelli was cheering and everyone was chanting,

"OLIVER! OLIVER! OLIVER! OLIVER!" Oliver smiled as he was carried away by the sea of students. Miley and Lilly smiled.

"Let's hope that this doesn't go to his head," Miley said. Lilly grinned.

"Doubt it," she said. Miley laughed and hugged Lilly. They both knew that things were going good.

**So that was this chapter. The next chapter will be You Are Not Alone with Jackson and Siena. The song is from Michael Jackson, so that will be good. So tune back next time. See ya**


	7. You Are Not Alone

**Hello all. It's me again. Here's the next chapter to the Songfic story. This one is Jackson and Siena singing _You Are Not Alone_ by Michael Jackson. So, basically, if it has Siena then that means the Stewart's are at the ranch house. Siena is telling Jackson that she has to go to a modeling gig for a couple of months. Jackson says he doesn't want to be alone and Siena tells him that he won't be alone as long as she's in his heart.**

**Get your box of tissues ready. It's gonna be a tear jerker. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana Songfics._**

At the Stewart's Ranch House in Malibu, Jackson was enjoying the big screen TV in his family's living room.

"And the winner of this year's American Idol is..." Ryan Seacrest said. Jackson looked at the TV and said,

"Pick Lauren, pick Lauren, pick Lauren!" The drumroll started and Ryan Seacrest said,

"Scotty McReery." Jackson's mouth fell open. Lauren was completely better than Scotty, not that Scotty wasn't good, but Lauren had the much better voice.

"NO! NO! NO! Lauren should have won! NO! NO! NO!" Jackson said. The doorbell rang and Miley ran downstairs and opened the door. Jackson's soon to be fianceé Siena was at the door.

"Hey Siena," Miley said. Siena waved and walked inside. Miley's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Lilly Bear. Yeah. Yeah. Sure, we can go to the movies. You want me to pick you up at the Sub Shop? Yeah. Okay. I'll see ya later, baby. Bye," Miley said. She picked up her bag and her jacket.

"Lilly and I are heading to the movies. Don't wait up, you two," Miley said, then headed out the door. Siena sat down with Jackson and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Jackson, honey, I have to go to a modeling gig for a couple of months. I'm gonna be gone for a while," Siena said. Jackson couldn't believe it. Siena was leaving him for three months. How could this be possible?

"S-Siena, I don't wanna be alone. I don't wanna be without you," Jackson said. Siena smiled and put her hand on Jackson's face.

"You won't be alone, snuggle bear. As long as I'm in your heart, I'll always be with you. With new vigour, Jackson looked his love in the eyes and started singing.

_Another day has gone_

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be?_

_If you're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why _

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold?_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

"_How did love slip away?"_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That "You are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone"_

Siena giggled. She knew this was Jackson's way of coping with her leaving. She looked him straight in the eyes and continued the song.

_Just the other night_

_I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come_

_And hold you in my arms_

_And I can hear your prayers_

_Your burden's hard to bear_

_But first I need your hand_

_Then forever can begin_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

"_How did love slip away?" _

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That "You are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

Jackson took the next verse, but they both were so in tune with each other that it came out in unison

_Whisper three words and I'll come running_

_And, girl, you know that I'll be there_

_I'll be there_

_For you are not alone_

_I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart _

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

_(You are not alone)_

_I am here with you_

_(I am here with you)_

_Though you're far away_

_(Though you're far away. You and me)_

_I am here to stay_

_(You are always in my heart)_

_For you are not alone._

The two young lovers kissed each other and just as Siena was getting up to go, Jackson got down on his knee and pulled out the diamond ring he was planning to give to his girlfriend.

"Siena, will you marry me?" he asked. She was so happy. She said yes and they kissed before she left. Little did they both know that Miley and Lilly had gotten back early and had watched Jackson's display.

"I hope you do that with me," Lilly said to Miley.

"What? Sing to you and then propose? I could do that," Miley said. They both headed to their bedroom and left Jackson to let everything sink in. Their was only one phrase the elder Stewart sibling could say for this turn of events.

"WHOO DOGGIES!"

**There we go. This was a really long chapter, but I hope you all liked it. Are you crying? 'Cause I was on the verge of it. So tune back next time when Miley and Lilly sing another Kenny Loggins song **_**Your Heart Will Lead You Home**_**. See ya**


	8. Your Heart Will Lead You Home

**Hello again all my fellow Fanfictionites. It's me your friendly neighborhood CaptainJack567. I've been struck by the Spiderman bug so now everything I've done revolves around Spiderman. I may do the Spiderman Movie: Hannah Montana Style, so it would basically be Miley as, you guessed it, Spidergirl. That will come sometime in the summer because I want to wait for the Spiderman reboot to come out. However, if you all want the Sam Raimi Spiderman movie, the first one, then I will gladly do that if I get enough requests. But anyway, back to this. The synopsis is this. Miley and Lilly are at Stanford. It's after high school graduation and they're having a great time being together until Lilly says she wants to try to go see her mom in Atlanta. Miley asks her to stay, but Lilly protests that she hasn't seen her mom since she moved in with the Stewarts. Miley gives her girlfriend her blessing and says that if she ever needs anything that her heart will lead her home. So, here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana: Songfic_.**

"Say, Lilly Bear, what did you get for 135-67+655?" Miley asked her girlfriend. Lilly didn't answer Miley. She just looked out the window. Miley noticed that Lilly was not answering her.

"Lilly? Honey, are you okay?" Miley asked. Lilly looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she said, but Miley could tell that Lilly was lying.

"Lilly, what's wrong? Please tell me, baby. Maybe I can help you," Miley said. Lilly sighed.

"Miley, I haven't seen my mom since I moved in with you and your dad and Jackson. She's sent me e-mails and I've told her about how we've gotten together but I haven't physically seen her. I just want to say hello to her and see how she's doing," Lilly said. Miley was speechless. Lilly's mom had gotten a job in Atlanta which is why Lilly had moved in with Miley's family. Miley knew that Lilly had a right to go see her mom, but she didn't want her Lilly Bear to leave.

"Lilly, sweetie, I don't want you to go. Please stay," Miley said.

"Miley, darling, you know I love you, but I wanna go and see my mom. Please?" Miley gave a small smile and looked into her soulmate's eyes.

"Lilly Bear, you know that I will support anything you do. If you want to go see your mom then I won't stop you. But if you need me, I'll be here. Remember, your heart will lead you home," she said. Lilly smiled and gave a chaste kiss to Miley. Miley grabbed her guitar and started to strum the chords to Kenny Loggins'

_Your Heart Will Lead You Home_. She looked Lilly straight in the eyes and Lilly could see all the love from her best friend/girlfriend. Miley took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons_

_You're counting castles in the clouds and hum little tunes_

_But somehow right before your eyes the summer fades away_

_Everything is different and everything has changed_

_If you feel lost and on your own and far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The one's who care _

_They all will be waiting there with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

Lilly smiled. Miley used to love this song, but ever since she and Lilly had moved in, Miley hadn't played it. With her playing it now, Lilly knew that Miley was coming to terms with Lilly's decision to leave. Lilly smiled and started to sing along with Miley.

_Funny how a photograph can take you back in time_

_To places and embraces that you thought you'd left behind_

_They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one_

_That no one is an island when all is said and done_

_If you feel lost and on your own and far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The one's who care _

_They all will be waiting there with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you home_

The music became more up tempo and both girls continued singing together.

_There'll come a day when you're losing you're way_

_And you don't know where you belong_

_They say that home is where the heart is_

_So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong_

_If you feel lost and on your own and far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The one's who care_

_They all will be waiting there with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you-_

_(If you feel lost)_

_Lost and on your own and far from home_

_You're never alone, you know_

_Just think of your friends_

_The one's who care_

_They all will be waiting there with love to share_

_And your heart will lead you where you belong_

_I know, your heart will lead you home _

Miley finished strumming and then put her guitar down. She looked at Lilly and saw she was crying. Miley wiped away her tears, and then they both shared a kiss, willing all their love and adoration into this one gesture of kindness. They both pulled away from each other and Miley hugged her girlfriend.

"I love you. I'm gonna miss you so much. Don't stay away too long, okay, Lilly Bear?" Miley asked. Lilly smiled.

"I wouldn't stay away too long, Miles. You're stuck with me, remember?" Lilly said. Miley nodded.

"For the rest of our lives and whatever is after that," Miley said, and the two young lovers shared another kiss.

**Awww. That was such a sweet chapter. I swear, I think my only goal when writing these songfics is to cry my eyes out. But anyway, the next song will be _Stealing Cinderella _by country star Chuck Wicks. If you haven't heard the song, then you should. It is the most heartfelt song I have ever heard. If you think things are bad now, wait until Susie is born. All I'm gonna say is keep a box of tissues handy because chances are you are going to be crying your eyes out. So that's it for now. Tune back next time to see the continuing saga of Miley and her Lilly Bear. Lilly's proposal to Miley is next. Until next time, see ya.**


	9. Stealing Cinderella

**Hey there everyone. It's CaptainJack567 again with a new chapter to the Songfic stories. I am on a roll with these things. So this chapter is one that I have been waiting for for a long time. It's when Lilly goes to ask Mr. Stewart for Miley's hand in marriage. It's been four months since Lilly had gone to see her mom. She and Miley have graduated from Stanford and now Lilly wants to propose to Miley. She is driving to the ranch house and is listening to the country station. _Stealing Cinderella _comes on and it conveys exactly how Lilly feels. She sings along to it and feels that Robbie Ray is going to sort of be like the father in the song. She's a little afraid. Oh, and everytime I write a tear jerker I will have this icon before the story. **

**:_( Now you all know. So here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana: Songfic._**

**:_( **

**Lilly's POV**

I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I cannot believe I'm actually going to ask Mr. Stewart for Miley's hand in marriage. This is not gonna be good. Okay, Lilly, breathe. In. Out. Good. Now, let's see what am I gonna say?

"Mr. Stewart, sir. I, um, I was wondering if you would allow me to t-take Miley's hand in marriage?" I said to myself. No, that's too formal. I shook my head and turned on the radio. The country station came on and the announcer said,

"And that was Lady Antebellum with _I Need You Now_. Now here's Chuck Wick's with _Stealing Cinderella_. The music started and I started to get all choked up. I loved this song. This is the song that described to me what my relationship with Miley is. I started to sing along with the singer.

_I came to see her daddy_

_For sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret_

_I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting _

_In the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her_

_Sitting on a shelf_

_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed _

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him _

_In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

I knew that my singing voice had become increasingly better since I'd been going out with Miley. I sang the next part, knowing that no matter what happens, Miley and I are always going to love each other.

_I leaned in towards those pictures _

_To get a better look at one  
>When I heard a voice behind me say,<em>

"_Now, ain't she something, son?" _

_I said,_

"_Yeah, she's quite a woman."_

_And he just stared at me_

_And I realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed _

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad _

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

This was gonna be so hard. I love Mr. Stewart so much, but I love Miley more. I wanna spend the rest of my life with her. I want to have her children. I want to live with her in Crowley Corners. I want to be her Prince Eric and her be my Ariel. I love her so much.

_Well, he slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

_She was playing Cinderella  
>Riding her first bike<em>

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_And looking up at him_

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

Well, here I go. I pulled into the driveway of the ranch and parked my car. I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and Mr. Stewart stood there.

"Lilly! It's so good to see ya again, darlin'. How's yer mom?" he asked. I told him she was good and he invited me in.

"Mr. Stewart, I have something to ask you. Um, you know I love Miley, and I also love you like a father. But well I was just wondering..." I couldn't finish because he took my hands and said,

"Yes." Just one word. _Yes._ Did this mean he was okay with us?

"Y-yes?" I asked. He nodded.

"You came to ask me for Miley's hand, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Then my answer is yes. Lilly, I love you like one of my own. You've made my little girl so happy and I would be honored if you married Miley," he said. I gasped. I ran over and hugged him and he hugged me back. He went over to the back door and called,

"MILEY! Come on in here! I got a surprise for ya!" Miley ran inside and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lilly?" she asked. I nodded.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm back," I said. She ran over and hugged me so fiercely. Oh man, did I miss this.

"I can't believe you're here right now," she said in that adorable Southern accent that kills me everytime.

"Mile, Lilly has something to tell you," Mr. Stewart said. I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box. Miley gasped.

"Miley, I love you. I love you more than you could ever know. We've been friends since we were 11 and then when we started going out, my world was perfect. But now, I wanna take it up a notch. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?" I asked. Miley gasped. Her eyes started watering and she nodded her head.

"Yes," she said through tears. I stood up and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. We pulled away and my new fianceé smiled.

"I love you," she said. I grinned.

"I love you too," I said. Mr. Stewart, or should I say Dad, pulled us into a hug and gave us his blessing's. I sighed. This was the best family ever.

**Reader? Are you still standing? Are your eyes watering? Were you bawling your eyes out? I'm just wondering. Alright, so the next one will be the wedding of Miley and Lilly. YAY! The song will be _Kiss the Girl _from _The Little Mermaid_. Mikayla, Oliver and Sonny Munroe will be singing it a Miley and Lilly's wedding. Yeah, remember how I said that I wouldn't put Sonny in? I lied. Sorry, but I was gearing up for this next chapter. So, tune back next time. See ya.**


	10. Kiss the Girl

**Welcome back everyone. Alright, I'm just going to cut to the chase on this one. This chapter is the wedding of Miley and Lilly. They have just gone through the ceremony and are now, officially, Mrs. Stewart and Mrs. Stewart. Mikayla and Oliver come and sing at the reception along with Mikayla's fianceé, Sonny Munroe. Miley and Lilly are dancing while the others are singing and, well, you'll see. So, here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana: Songfic._**

**:_( **

"And now, please welcome the new couple, Mrs. Miley and Lilly Stewart," Jackson said. Miley and Lilly came running in and waved at all their family and friends. Miley was wearing a milk white dress Princess style and Lilly was wearing a similar dress only it was snow white. They all said hello to their guests and then saw Oliver.

"Oliver! You made it!" Miley said. Oliver smiled.

"It's my best friend's wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. Miley and Lilly hugged him and then he went onstage. He sang some of the songs for the guests and then he stopped.

"Alright everyone, time for the newlyweds to have their dance," he said. Miley and Lilly smiled. They stepped out onto the dance floor and held each other. Miley and Lilly's other friend, Mikayla stepped on the stage with another girl. She had long brown hair, a round face and was taller than Mikayla and just about as tall as Oliver. She was wearing a black suit coat, blue jeans and black high heels.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mikayla Marshall and this is my fianceé, Sonny Munroe. We're gonna be helping Oliver with singing Miley and Lilly's dance song," Mikayla said. Miley grinned and then held Lilly close. The music started and the dance began. Mikayla opened her mouth and started singing.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Oliver took over the next verse.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

All three of them tackled the chorus together.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Sonny took the next verse.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the girl_

All three of them took on the chorus again.

_Sha la la la la la _

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Miley and Lilly stopped dancing and kissed each other, just like the song said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. Miley and Lilly Stewart," Sonny said. Miley and Lilly waved at everyone and smiled. They ran out of the building and into the limo that was outside waiting.

"Are you ready to go home, Mrs. Stewart?" Miley said, snuggling into her new wife. Lilly smiled.

"I sure am Mrs. Stewart," Lilly said. Miley laughed and kissed her wife.

"You know what's next, Lilly Bear?" Miley asked as they drove away.

"What?" Lilly asked. Miley smiled.

"A baby," she said, and Lilly's grin became wider.

**To be continued. Oh, yeah. Lilly is now Mrs. Lilly Stewart. WHOO! So the next chapter will be the birth of Miley and Lilly's baby girl, Susie Olivia Stewart. OH YEAH! It's going to be really sweet. So, tune back next time. See ya.**


	11. One Small Voice

**Hello everyone. You know who I am, so I don't have to go through it. So here's the backstory for this story. Miley and Lilly went to the doctor and told them that they wanted to try and have a baby naturally. They didn't want to adopt, they wanted to go through the pregnancy naturally so that they could give birth naturally. So, they go through the procedure, Lilly gets pregnant and then she gives birth to Miley and her's baby girl, Susan Olivia Stewart, Susie for short. They bring the baby home and start to act like real mothers. Our story begins at 11:30pm two weeks after the birth. Miley and Lilly are snuggled together in bed when they hear an earsplitting wail. So, here we go. **

**_Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana Songfic._**

**:'(**

_WAHHHHH! _An earsplitting wail sounded throughout the Stewart house. Little Susan Olivia Stewart had woken up from her nap. It would have been fine if it wasn't 11:30 at night. Miley got up to go check on her only daughter, to see what was wrong.

"Hey, bud. What's wrong, sweetheart?" Miley asked her newborn infant. Susie answered with another wail.

"Shh, shh, shh," Miley said, trying to calm down her baby daughter. She laid the baby down in her arms and sat down in her mother's rocking chair. Her mother used to rock Miley in it when Miley was just a baby. She cradled her baby and kissed her on the head.

"Is she okay?" a voice asked. Miley turned around and saw Lilly leaning in the doorway. Miley smiled at her wife.

"I'm trying to get her to sleep, Lilly Bear," she said. Lilly giggled. She walked over and put her finger out for the baby to hold. Little Susie grabbed it and suckled on it.

"It seems she's hungry," Lilly chuckled. Miley laughed and opened her shirt. She allowed her daughter to feed from her and watched as the baby started to calm down.

"I'm gonna try singing her a lullaby, Lil. I'll see if that gets her to sleep," Miley said to her wife. She watched as her baby daughter continued to suckle from her and Miley smiled. She finally felt complete. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_Every song the world sings_

_Each was once unknown_

_Somebody felt a song inside_

_And wasn't afraid to sing along_

_If ya feel the music_

_And you're singing clear and true_

_Then the world can sing with you_

_One small voice_

_Can teach the world a song_

_Start with one small voice _

_'Till another sings along_

_Then you'll feel the music_

_Growing full and sure and strong_

_One small voice _

_Can teach the world a song_

Susie's eyes started to close and Miley thought she had gotten her to sleep. But then the baby's eyes opened and watered. Lilly stroked her daughter's head and softly continued the song.

_No tune is too simple_

_No voice can be wrong_

_Music can come from any heart_

_And anyone's voice can lead the song_

_If you feel the music_

_And if you believe the words_

_Sing and you'll be heard_

_One small voice _

_Can teach the world a song_

_Start with one small voice_

_'Till another sings along_

_Then you'll feel the music_

_Growing full and sure and strong_

_One small voice_

_Can teach the world a song_

The baby started to yawn and Miley smiled. She and Lilly softly concluded the song.

_One small voice_

_Can teach the world a song_

_Start with one small voice_

_'Till another sings along_

_Then you'll feel the music_

_Growing full and sure and strong_

_Can teach the world a song_

Finally, Susie fell asleep. Miley and Lilly smiled and kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight, Susie," they said and put her in her crib. They crawled back into bed and cuddled together. They blissfully fell asleep and the entire house was once again at peace. Then, the wail of an infant once again filled the house. Miley giggled.

"Your turn," she said to Lilly, and Lilly laughed.

**Alright. That's it for this chapter. I loved this one, it was sooooooo sweet. So the next one will be _Ready, Set, Don't Go _and it will be sung by Miley and Susie. It's gonna be another tear jerker so get your tissues ready. So that's it for now. See ya.**


	12. Ready, Set, Don't Go

**Hi everyone. Okay, so this is me finally getting back to my songfic story. This is Chapter 11. It is _Ready, Set, Don't Go _and it is going to be sung by Miley and Susie. Okay, so the premise is that Susie is now fifteen and she's just found out that her Momma was actually Hannah Montana. She goes to Lilly and asks to find out more about Miley's celebrity life. Lilly tells her that it was hard work balancing both school and concerts, but Susie says she may be able to do it. However, Miley doesn't want to put her little girl through the torment that she went through as Hannah. That is where the story starts, with Miley and Susie arguing about Hannah. So here we go. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana Songfics._**

"Susie, I already told you, being Hannah isn't all fun and party's and limos and concerts. You are also hounded by the paparazzi, never get a moments rest from fans and have to go to every single CD signing and benefit and premiere in Hollywood. It's hard and tiring work. I don't want that for you. I want you to grow up with a normal life, something I never had. Don't ya get it, bud? I made the decision to be Hannah at an early age. It was the biggest mistake I had ever made because I couldn't take it back. You've got your whole life ahead of you, darlin'. Don't throw it away for a stupid celebrity lifestyle," Miley said.

Susie stood staring at her mother, speechless. Why would her mother be saying all this? Didn't she have fun as Hannah? So what if the paparazzi are always hounding you, so what if you get chased by fans every time you go outside. That would just cement your popularity in Hollywood.

"But, Momma, didn't you like going to all the parties and meeting the celebrities and getting free stuff? I sure as heck would," Susie said. Miley put her face in her palm and sighed.

"Sweet Niblets. Susie, you're missin' the point. Yes, while all of that was fun and I had a good time, I had an even better time just hanging with my friends on the beach. Spend the afternoon at Uncle Rico's Surf Shack and not have to worry about Hannah. It isn't all fun and games most of the time, Susie. There are a lot of things that tempt you. Drugs, drinking alcohol, having premarital sex. I don't want that to happen to you, baby girl. I think it's best if we just put that old wig away and forget this ever happened," Miley said. Susie groaned.

"Momma, I'm fifteen. I'm not eleven like you were when you became Hannah. I mean, think about it. There's no way I can make something of myself here in Crowley Corners. I wanna go out in the world and do something with my life," she said.

"Susie, I don't want to hear another word about it," Miley snapped. Susie glared daggers at her mother.

"Fine! How about three? I HATE YOU!" Susie yelled, bursting into tears. She ran upstairs and slammed her door. Miley sat down on the couch and groaned.

"So, what happened?" Lilly asked. Miley sighed.

"I just don't understand why she has to constantly battle me on every point," she said. Lilly scooted over and put her arm around Miley.

"Baby, she's young. She's amazed that her mother was a celebrity. You remember how I acted when you told me the Hannah secret. Susie just needs a little time to adjust, okay?" Miley smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"You know, Lil. This reminds me of the time I wanted to go to Florida, but Daddy said no. He followed me to the plane but wrote me that brilliant song called _Ready, Set, Don't Go_, and I finally understood," Miley said. Lilly grinned.

"And do you remember what he told you after he sang the song?" she asked.

"No Daddy ever wants to see his little girl grow up, but every dad knows that someday she has to," Miley said. She realized then that she didn't want Susie to be Hannah not because of the problems in Hollywood, but that she didn't want to see her baby girl grow up. She hugged Lilly and said she knew what to do. She headed upstairs and knocked on Susie's door.

"Bud? You okay?" Miley asked. She opened the door and saw that Susie had buried her head in a pillow on her bed. Miley sat down on the bed and stroked her little girl's hair.

"Aw, sweetie. It'll be okay. Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I realize now that I don't want you to go not because of what happens in Hollywood, but because I don't want to see my little girl grow up. But I know that someday you'll have to. Here," Miley said. She handed Susie a piece of paper that had the song _Ready, Set, Don't Go _on it. Susie took it and asked,

"What is it?" Miley chuckled.

"Did you know that me and Grandpa Robbie had the same problem that's happening now when I was your age?" she asked. Susie smiled.

"Really?" she asked. Miley grinned.

"Heck yeah. I was so adamant of wanting to go to Florida for a benefit concert that I tried everything to convince Grandpa Robbie to let me go. But he'd gotten hurt and was just looking out for my well being. I didn't know it at the time but he was just trying to protect me. So, I snuck away and went on the plane with my bodyguard. Grandpa found me and at first he was mad, but then he sang that song and we instantly were alright," she said. Then Miley started to sing.

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_And I've gotta like it or not_

_She's got dreams to big for this town _

_And she needs to give'em a shot_

_Wherever they are_

Miley stopped and looked at Susie.

"Your turn, baby girl," she said. Susie cleared her throat and continued the song.

_Looks like I'm already to leave_

_Nothin' left to pack_

Miley took her part.

_Ain't no room for me in that car_

_Even if she asked me to tag along_

_God, I gotta be strong_

Susie continued.

_I'm at the starting line for the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes _

_The prize is mine to win._

Miley continued.

_She is waitin' on my blessin's before she hits that open road_

_Well, baby, Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go_

Susie smiled. Lilly crept upstairs and sat down with them both. Susie looked at the lyrics and continued.

_It looks like things are falling in place_

Lilly took the next verse.

_Feels like they're falling apart_

Miley grabbed the next one.

_I painted this big ol' Smile on my face to hide my broken heart_

_If only she knew_

Susie sang the next line.

_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say_

Miley took the next verse.

_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way of her and her dreams_

_And spreadin' her wings_

Susie continued

_I'm at the startin' line for the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

Miley took the next line.

_She is waitin' on my blessin's before she hits that open road_

_Well, baby, Get Ready, Get Set, Don't go_

Susie took the next one.

_I'm at the startin' line for the rest of my life as ready as I've ever been_

_Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes_

_The prize is mine to win_

Miley took the final verse.

_She is waitin' on my blessin's before she hits that open road_

_Well, baby, Get Ready, Get Set, Please Don't Go_

The Stewarts stopped singing and then Miley looked at her only daughter and smiled.

"Darlin', no momma ever wants to see her little girl grow up, but every mom knows that someday she has to. Once we go down stairs, I'm calling Aunt Mikayla and sendin' you to Hollywood," she said. Susie gasped.

"Really?" she asked. Miley nodded.

"Hannah Montana doesn't need her momma to help her. She's got all the talent she needs. But if you ever want to come home, we'll be right here," she said. Then she and Lilly both hugged their daughter.

"I love you guys," Susie said.

"We love you too," Miley and Lilly said. And they all meant it.

**And done. There. That was Ready, Set, Don't Go. The next one will be another Tim McGraw song, _My Little Girl_. It's going to be quite a tear jerker. **

**So I'll see you soon. Bye**


	13. My Little Girl

**Hey all. So this is another chapter to the songfic. I can't believe that I'm almost done with this story. Wow, it seems like only yesterday I started this. Oh well. So this next one is another tear jerker. The premise is that Susie has spent two years in Hollywood so she is now seventeen. She's gotten some pretty nasty rumors spread about her and is starting to make people question Hannah. Miley and Lilly are watching TV and see a story about Susie. They both know that it's just lies that the paparazzi are telling so they can make Hannah look bad, but even so, they don't want to hear these things being said about their little girl. Be prepared for some crying, because I probably will be too. So, here we go. _Take What You Can Productions_ and _Keep to the Code_ _Pictures_ presents _Hannah Montana Songfics._**

"Tonight on TMZ! Is the sunshine leaving Ms. Hannah Montana? Johnny Depp talks about Pirates 3 and is Brad Pitt a Brony? All this and more coming up on TMZ," the TV blared. Miley gasped. What did they mean the sunshine was leaving Hannah. She turned up the TV and watched. The man with the highlighter, she didn't know his name, wrote on his red board _Hannah Montana controversy._

"Alright, what do we got?" he asked. A guy with long hair and a clip board said,

"I've got some controversial pics from Hannah's photoshoot." The TMZ logo came on the screen and then a voice said,

"The teen pop princess, Hannah Montana, may have just lost her crown. A few weeks earlier, Ms. Montana was seen leaving a bar in the company of a pretty young woman. We aren't going to speculate until we have further proof but I think the evidence speaks for itself. HANNAH MONTANA IS BI! Also, some controversial photos from her photo shoot have surfaced on the internet. Pics of Hannah being covered with just a towel have caused outrage. It looks like Hannah's career is coming to a tragic end."

Miley started to tear up. Why would they be saying these things about her baby girl? What did she ever do to them? Lilly walked in the door and Miley ran over and hugged her wife, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Miley, sweetie, what's wrong?" Lilly asked. Miley pointed to the TV and said,

"They're tellin' lies, Lil. They're tellin' lies about our little girl. I should have never let her go. Oh, Lilly, I was afraid that this would happen." Lilly sat Miley on the couch and then watched the segment. Lilly couldn't believe the horrible things they were saying about their only daughter. She got angry and threw the remote to the ground.

"W-We've gotta get her back, Lil. We've gotta have her come back home. It's not good for her to be there anymore," Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"Miley, I don't know what we can do to convince her to come back," she said. Miley looked at the lone laptop on the table and then at her guitar that was leaning against the wall.

"I have an idea," Miley said, then she grabbed her guitar.

**~o0o~**

Susie walked into her hotel room after a hard day of being Hannah Montana. She'd seen the TMZ piece on her, but she knew that those weren't pictures of her. It was a decoy that she sent out to fool the paparazzi while Susie herself walked around Hollywood. She couldn't help it if the decoy liked girls. She looked out the window and saw a crowd of people outside. They all had signs saying

_Hannah Montana should quit. Down with Hannah. Hannah should retire etc._ Susie sighed. Couldn't these people give her a break. She's only seventeen. She went over to the phone and dialed the service desk.

"Service desk, how may I help you?" a girl's voice asked.

"Hi, this is Hannah Montana in room 301b. I just looked out my window and there's a crowd of angry people with signs about me. Could you please get rid of them?" Susie asked.

"Of course, Ms. Montana. We'll take care of it. Good night," the girl said, and then hung up. Susie could count on the hotel security, so she opened her laptop and went to her email. Mostly hate comments, so she deleted them. But then she saw a video message from her parents. She clicked on it and the video screen came up. Susie saw Miley's face for the first time in the two years she'd been in Hollywood. Her mother looked the same, only more tired with age. And it looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey, baby girl," Miley said. Susie smiled.

"If you're watchin' this then that means you're havin' some Hannah trouble. I saw the TMZ segment. I know those pictures weren't of you, baby girl. I'm just surprised you decided to use the decoy. I thought that would never work. But, anyway, your mother and I miss you. We wish you'd come home, baby girl. I know that you're livin' your dreams and I'm proud of you for that. But maybe you should just take a break from Hannah for a little while. I wrote a new song for you, baby girl. It ain't much, but I hope it'll let ya know that we really want you back home and that no matter what, you'll always be our baby girl," Miley said. Then she picked up her guitar and began to sing.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

Susie started tearing up. She really missed her parents, and Miley's song proved that they would love her no matter what.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile would melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep, I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away I hear you say, "Momma, love you more"_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

_What am I doing?_ Susie thought to herself. She had a great life, parents that loved her and she gave all of that up for smoggy Hollywood? What was she thinking? Right then and there, she packed up her stuff and then paused the video. She was going to finish it, she just had to make a phone call.

"Auntie Kayla?" she asked. Mikayla answered,

"Yes, Susie?"

"Can you get me on the first flight to Tennessee?"

"You miss your parents?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah," Susie said, then started tearing up.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll get you on the first flight back to Tennessee. I'll call you when it's ready," Mikayla said. Susie thanked her aunt and then hung up. She went back over to the laptop and continued the video.

_Someday some boy'll come and ask me for your hand _

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul_

_And the heart of a man's man_

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me_

_He won't be good enough_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that will lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world but to me you know you'll always be_

_My little girl_

The song ended and then Miley, with tears in her eyes, said,

"We love you, Susie. Please, please come back home, baby girl." Then the screen went black. Susie had been holding back the tears until the end of the video, but once it ended, she let the tears flow. How could she have been so stupidly naïve? She left her loving parents, the greatest people ever, for an itchy wig and sequin vests? No. She was going home and staying with her parents until she was ready. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up. Mikayla was calling her back.

"H-Hey Auntie," she said into the phone.

"Susie, have you been crying?" Mikayla asked.

"Yeah," Susie said, starting to cry again.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry, sweetheart. The Hannah jet is ready to take you back to Tennessee. I'll be waiting in the parking lot with the limo," Mikayla said. Susie thanked her and then hung up. She grabbed her suitcase, put on the Hannah wig and then locked the door. She went down to the lobby, said goodbye to the hotel employees, and then climbed into the limo. The limo sped away and went to the tarmac where Hannah Montana's jet was waiting. Susie was heading home.

**~o0o~**

Miley awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. She wondered if Lilly had gotten up and made breakfast, but seeing as how Lilly was right next to her, she quickly disregarded that thought.

"Is Daddy here?" she asked herself. She nudged Lilly and got out of the bed.

"Miley, sweetie, what is it?" Lilly asked, waking up with a yawn.

"Lilly, someone's cooking something in the kitchen. Maybe it's Daddy," Miley said.

"Let's go find out," Lilly said. They both put on their robes and headed downstairs. They both couldn't believe who they saw in the kitchen. Standing at the stove, wearing a plaid shirt, old blue jeans and dark brown cowboy boots, was Susie. She looked at her parents and smiled.

"Mornin' ya'll. Sleep well?" she asked. Miley and Lilly just nodded, their mouths hanging open.

"Well, don't just stand there waitin' for the flies to fly in, sit down. I made eggs, bacon and some of Grandpa Robbie's famous picture pancakes. Well, sit down," Susie said. Miley and Lilly were speechless. How did their daughter get there? What was she doing there in the first place. Obviously, she'd seen the video and heard the song, but never, never in a million years would Miley expect to see her daughter, in her farm clothes, standing by the stove, making breakfast. It was too good to be true. Susie put down two plates of food in front of her parents and then grabbed a plate for herself.

"So, anythin' excitin' happen while I was gone?" Susie asked. Miley and Lilly didn't say anything, they just stared at Susie.

"Mom, Momma, I'm trying to make this as un-awkward as possible, but you're kinda makin' it difficult," Susie said. Without a word, Miley and Lilly launched out of their chairs and showered their daughter with kisses.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys too," Susie said.

"H-How are you here right now?" Miley asked, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"We-We thought you w-were gonna stay in Hollywood with Aunt Mikayla," Lilly said. Susie laughed.

"And leave my parents behind? No way. If I decide to go back to Hollywood, I'm takin' ya'll with me," she said. Miley and Lilly smiled and hugged their daughter.

"I love you guys," Susie said. Miley and Lilly silently wept.

"We love you too," the two proud parents said. They stopped hugging and then sat down to eat the delicious breakfast that was made by their loving daughter, not realizing that snow had started falling outside.

**And done. I swear, I was so close to crying writing those last few lines. If I keep going with this, my tear ducts might run out. But anyway, that song was _My Little Girl _by Tim McGraw. If you're wondering about the age of the Characters, Miley and Lilly are 28 and Susie is 17. The next song will be another tear jerker. Sheesh, what is with me and tear jerkers? The next song will be _Butterfly Fly Away _and will be sung by Susie and Miley. So that's it for now. See ya.**


	14. Butterfly Fly Away

**Hello there. Can you believe it? We're on the second to last chapter of the Songfics. I can't believe it. Okay, so this one is another tear jerker. It's another song between Miley and Susie. It's the iconic song from Hannah Montana: The Movie. It's the father/daughter, or in this case mother/daughter song _Butterfly Fly Away. _Okay, so the premise is that Susie is now 18 and Miley has said that she's old enough to make her own decisions about life. Susie says that she doesn't want to leave. She hated living in Hollywood. She didn't want to go back. Miley told her that she would be fine. She was a better person now. She was more mature. Susie still wanted Miley to come with her and then walked out to the front porch of the farm house. She goes for a ride on Blue Jeans and then sits in the veranda. Miley comes and our story begins. _Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana Songfic_. **

Susie sat on the veranda, looking out at the newly rained on fields where the horses were running. She had her guitar in hand and was playing a song. Miley came and sat down with her, wearing her father's old cowboy hat.

"Hey, caterpillar," she said. Susie smiled at her mother. Miley hadn't called her caterpillar since she was six.

"It's a beautiful day. You should go for a gallop. Blue Jeans could use some exercise," Miley said.

"I just went for a gallop," Susie said. Miley smiled.

"You come up with anything good?" Miley asked, motioning to the guitar.

"Yeah. I wrote a song about everything that has been going on. It's about you, me, us," Susie said.

"Can I hear it?" Miley asked. Susie chuckled. She began strumming the guitar, eliciting a sweet melody from the instrument.

_You tucked me in_

_Turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere _

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

Susie looked at her mother and smiled.

"Sing this part with me, Momma," Susie said. Miley smiled. Then Mother and Daughter began to sing the sweet song.

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't ya worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

Susie continued strumming and Miley was so proud of her baby girl. She finally had embraced adulthood.

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_(Butterfly Fly Away)_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_(Butterfly Fly Away)_

_You've been waitin' for this day_

_All along you've known just what to do_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

Susie stopped strumming and put the guitar down.

"You really think I'm ready to go back to Hollywood?" she asked. Miley nodded.

"I do," she said.

"Well, if I go, ya'll are comin' with me. I am not going back to that place without you both," Susie said. Miley smiled.

"Alright, baby girl. We'll go with ya," she said. Susie hugged her mother.

"Thanks, Momma," she said. Miley smiled and hugged her daughter back. It was the perfect way to start a day.

**And there. That was _Butterfly Fly Away_. Which means, we're on the very last chapter. I cannot believe it. The next chapter will be the return of Hannah Montana. It's Hannah's return to the stage and the finale song in this series of songfics. It's the always popular _You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home_. All the Characters will make an appearance. Robbie Ray, Oliver, Jackson, Siena, Mikayla, Sonny, Aunt Dolly and even Ma'maw. It's gonna be a great time. So that's that. I'll see you at the last chapter. Bye.**


	15. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

**Hello there everyone. It's CaptainJack567 again with the final chapter of the Songfic story. Okay, here it is, the big one, the show stopper, the culmination of every chapter in this story. It is the final chapter of the songfics. The song is _You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home _from Hannah Montana: The Movie. So the premise is that Susie is back to being Hannah and Miley and Lilly have gone with her to Hollywood. They are all living in the ranch house which Miley bought from her father. Susie loved the ranch house because it was like Crowley Corners down by the sea. So, Miley and Lilly arranged a concert for Susie to do as Hannah again. Susie was a little scared but Miley told her that there was nothing to be scared of, to just go out there and do her best. The story begins at the Ranch House with Susie is sitting on the couch in her Hannah outfit. **

**_Take What You Can Productions _and _Keep to the Code Pictures _presents _Hannah Montana: Songfics._**

Susie was sitting in the Stewart Ranch house in her Hannah Montana outfit. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting on the couch. Miley and Lilly looked in and watched their only daughter.

"Do you have an idea?" Lilly asked her wife.

"Have you ever known me to not have an idea?" Miley asked. They walked into the living room and Miley began a conversation.

"Lil, remember the time when Susie was six and she came to me and said,

"I want to be a singer," and I said,

"Bud, the chances of that happening are one in a million," and she said,

"I want to be that one." Where's that girl?" Miley asked. Susie sighed.

"She's right here," she said. Miley smiled.

"So...?" Lilly asked.

"So if I want to fix this I better get off my butt and do something about it," Susie said.

"That's right. In fact, that reminds me of a song from my favorite teen pop star," Miley said. Then she started to sing.

_Who Said, Who Said ya can't be Superman?_

_I say, I say that I know you can_

Lilly smiled and continued the song.

_Who Said, Who said you won't be President?_

_I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet_

Susie grinned and started singing.

_Who Said, Who Said I can't be worldwide?_

_I say, I say time is on my side_

The three Stewarts sang the last part of their motivating song together.

_Who Said, Who Said I can't be ten feet tall?_

_I say, I say that I can have it all._

_WHO SAID?_

The three Stewart women hugged each other and then Susie looked at her parents.

"Are you sure that I can do it?" she asked. Miley smiled.

"I know you can do it, Bud," she said, as proud as she had ever been of her grown up daughter. Susie sighed and put on her wig.

"Showtime," she said.

**~o0o~**

Susie was sitting in her Hannah trailer with Lilly. Lilly had dug out her old Lola Luftnagle costume and, ultimately, it felt really good to be back wearing it. Miley walked in wearing her old Hannah outfit.

"Whoo-eee, darlin'. I forgot just how crazy it can be before a concert," Miley said. Susie didn't say anything, she just looked outside.

"Don't be scared, baby girl. It's gonna be fine," Lilly said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the trailer door.

"Come in!" Miley said. The trailer door opened and Robbie Ray Stewart walked in.

"Hey, Sweet Pea!" he said. Susie grinned and ran to hug her grandfather.

"Grandpa Robbie!" she squealed. Robbie Ray hugged his granddaughter and sat her down. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Come on in," Robbie Ray said. The door opened and Siena and Jackson Stewart walked in.

"Uncle Jackson?" Susie asked. Jackson nodded and Susie hugged her aunt and Uncle. Then there was another knock on the door.

"ENTROOD!" Jackson said, which caused everyone to burst out laughing. The door opened and Oliver Oken, Mikayla and Sonny Munroe, and Susie's great godmother Dolly walked in.

"Uncle Oliver? Aunt Sonny? Auntie Kayla? Aunt Dolly?" Susie asked, dumbfounded. How were all of her relatives here? There was another knock on the door again and it opened. Ruthie Stewart, also known as "Ma'maw" walked in.

"Ma'maw Ruthie?" Susie asked. Ruthie nodded.

"Wha-What are y'all doing here?"

"We came to wish you luck, darlin'," Robbie Ray said.

"It's gonna be okay, Susie. We'll all be backstage cheering you on.

"I might feel a little better if you all were on stage with me," Susie said.

Miley laughed.

"We'll see," she said.

**~o0o~**

The sound of the audience was almost the equivalent of a jet engine. Susie stood backstage and took a few deep breaths.

"You're gonna be okay, baby girl. Just relax and do your best," Miley said. Susie smiled. She took a few more deep breaths, then ran onstage. The music started and the concert began.

_You wake up_

_It's rainin' and it's Monday_

_Looks like one of those rough days_

_Time's up_

_You're late again_

_So get out the door_

_Sometimes, you feel like runnin'_

_Find a whole new life and jump in_

_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

_Cause when the lights go down, it's the ending of the show_

_And you're feeling like you've got nowhere to go_

_Don't you know_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

The audience was cheering so loudly and Susie couldn't get enough of it. She saw her parents backstage and realized that they needed some time in the spotlight too. She motioned to her guitar player to keep going with the beat and he complied, allowing Susie to run backstage.

"Bud, what are you doin'?" Miley asked her daughter. Susie grinned at her mother.

"Getting you back in the spotlight, Momma," she said. Miley was a little frightened. She hadn't been onstage for years.

"Susie, I don't know..." she started to say, but then Lilly silenced her with a kiss.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you are going to go out there and rock their world. Do you understand me?" Lilly asked. Miley smiled.

"Will you come out too, Lil?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded. Susie smiled. Her parents were heading back to the spotlight. The three Stewart women linked hands and ran out on stage. The guitar player continued with the beat and Susie continued singing.

_Your best friend_

_Your little home town_

_Are waiting up wherever you go now_

_You know that you can always turn around_

Susie stopped singing and then Lilly took the next verse.

_Cause this world_

_It's big and it's crazy_

_And this girl is thinking that maybe_

_This life is what some people dream about_

Susie took the next verse after her mother.

_Cause when I'm feeling down_

_And I'm all alone_

_I've always got a place where I can go_

_Cause I know_

Miley took a few deep breaths and went right into it like she used to do.

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back_

_You can change your style_

_You can change your dreams_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back_

_Where they know exactly who you are_

_(Back Home)_

Lilly took the next part.

_Where the real you is a superstar_

_(Back Home)_

Then Susie took the next part.

_You'll know it's never too far away_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back_

_You can change your style, you can change your dreams_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everbody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

Susie took over as Miley and Lilly ran backstage.

"Well, that was fun, Lola, but right now I want my Lilly-Bear back," Miley said, pulling off Lilly's purple wig, letting the blonde hair that she adored so much fall down her wife's shoulders. Lilly blushed.

"Thanks, Hannah, but I really need my Smiley Miley back," Lilly said, pulling off Miley's blond wig, letting the auburn hair that she loved fall down her wife's shoulders. Miley grinned.

"Lilly, I promise that this will be the last time that either of us goes back onstage. From now on we'll grow old together with our four children," Miley said. Lilly chuckled.

"Four?" she asked. Miley smiled.

"Yeah, not enough?" she asked. Lilly smiled.

"I love you," she said. Miley grinned.

"I know," she said. Then the two of them closed the distance between themselves and kissed each other passionately, as their grown up daughter sang her heart out.

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back_

_You'll always, you'll always find your way_

_You'll always find your way back home_

The concert ended and Susie smiled. Everyone was ready for Hannah to come back and so was Susie. She looked backstage and saw her parents kissing each other passionately. She smiled. She waved at the audience and the lights went down. Hannah Montana had returned.

THE END

**I. AM. DONE! The songfics are over. I can't believe I've finally finished them. Wow. Okay, so I may do a sequel but that all depends on you all. Thank you all for going on this ride with me and I hope you all have a good day. I'll see you all later. Remember to read and review. It helps me. And look out for a new League of Disney Heroes chapter coming soon. I'll see you all very, very soon. So, until next time this is CaptainJack567 signing off. Goodnight and goodbye. **


End file.
